The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hypoestes plant, botanically known as Hypoestes phyllostachya and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘G14161’.
The new Hypoestes plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Bellefonte, Pa. The objective of the breeding program is to create new vigorous Hypoestes plants with attractive leaves and high light tolerance.
The new Hypoestes plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of an unnamed proprietary selection of Hypoestes phyllostachya, not patented. The new Hypoestes plant was discovered and selected by the Inventors on a single plant within a population of plants of the mutation selection in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. on Aug. 15, 2014.
Asexual reproduction of the new Hypoestes plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Bellefonte, Pa. since Aug. 15, 2014 has shown that the unique features of this new Hypoestes plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.